


The Torturing of Mr Leonard

by GoldenGothamite



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Not Beta Read, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGothamite/pseuds/GoldenGothamite
Summary: Oswald tortures Mr. Leonard for Eds enjoyment, but ends up torturing himself in the process3





	The Torturing of Mr Leonard

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly short drabble i hope you all enjoy reading me putting oswald through more pain! This is my first time writing angst so i hope its good! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated !

He had been torturing Mr. Leonard for around 40 minuites now. Making calculated blows to break and bruise his bones and organs. Giving him enough pain to make his onlooker satisfied, without killing him instantly. His audience was that of Edward Nygma, the nerdy forensic scientist turned bad, having a taste of the criminal lifestyle after taking 3 lives, he craved more and wanted Oswald to be his mentor. He sat on the edge of his seat, watching intently with a huge grin on his face, clapping and giggling like a school girl with every crack of bone  
  
Mr. Leonard was sofly sobbing now, his breaths shallowed partly by the imense pain he was in but mostly from the tight bag that was tied around his head, secured at his neck with a tight rope. Oswald had decided it was time to end the mans pain  
  
"Knife" he simply said, opening and closing his palm as his hand was outsteatched to Ed, and he gladly handed over the switchblade he had readily prepared. Oswald examind the blade in his hand for a momment. His heart started to melt as he remembered the last time he saw one of these used. His chest started to thump as torturous memories flooded back of him holding his dying mother in his arms. His poor innocent mother.  
  
His breathing was heavy now, tears welling up behind his eyes. As he raised his head to look at his victim, all he could see was Galavan. It was all he could think about in that moment. He leaned forward, gripping Mr. Leonards shoulder with his free hand as he plunged the blade skillfully into his stomach as deep as it would go, his victim screaming in pain as he tried his best to fight back with what little energy he had left. Oswald slowly pulled the blade out, feeling the warm blood pouring out onto his fingertips. His chest was on fire now, so many emotions bubbling up inside of him. He forced the blade back into the poor mans chest again, and again, and again. Each thrust of the knife more violent and messy than the last. His skill ment that the blood was not splattering over the entire room, yet there was a considerable puddle collecting underneath the chair, seeping into the grain of the wooden floorboards.  Oswald was screaming through gritted teeth yet the man he was plunging his knife into was unresponsive, he was dead on the 2nd blow yet oswald couldnt seem to stop himself. He was crying now, gross sobbing tears running down his face as he was pulled away from the corpse by two warm comforting arms who took the knife from his hands and pulled him into a tight embrace, seemingly not bothered by the blood that was now covering both of them.  
  
"Thats enough Oswald, i think hes gone."  
  
The smaller man said nothing, he just gripped the olive green fabric of eds sweater and sobbed. He let his love be his weakness but in this momment, he allowed himself to be weak, somehow feeling safe in Edwards arms.


End file.
